1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a powder beam etching machine having a cleaning chamber for cleaning a workpiece (hereinafter referred to as a work) which has been etched, by jetting air to the work.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional powder beam etching machine, a support member (hereinafter referred to as a platen) which is used for supporting a work for etching and cleaning has side surfaces substantially perpendicular to a support surface.
However, in case of using such a platen, when air is jetted in a direction perpendicular to the support surface of the platen for cleaning, the side surfaces thereof are in parallel to the air flow. Accordingly, the air pressure is not applied to the side surfaces. It takes a long time to inject the air to remove powders adhered or stuck to the side surfaces. Also, in the case where recesses are formed in a lower surface of the platen or brackets for supporting pins for delivery of the platen are formed to project from the lower surface thereof, a stagnation of powders would occur in top and bottom surfaces and corner portions of the platen. Also, the powders adhered to the corner portions could not be removed away only by the air injection. In order to apply the air pressure to each surface of the platen, it is necessary to provide at least six air injection outlet ports.
In view of the above-noted defects, an object of the present invention is to provide a powder beam etching machine which is capable of readily removing all powders adhered to the platen after the working of the work.